SNAP!
by ShadowRox
Summary: To Sonic's horror, his parents Aleena and Jules come over for a visit after hearing about Sonic's engagement to Shadow. They come along with a precious photo album with embarrassing photos and take pride in being the World's most Embarrassing Parents.
1. Mommy and daddy

Sonic was having a good day. A quick run around the town had satisfied him after lunch with Shadow, and now he was jogging back home, whistling the tune of Green Hills.

Adjusting his white gloves before going inside, Sonic opened up the door. "Shadow?" he called. "I'm home!"

The house was almost silent.

Almost.

"And THIS was Sonic when he tried swimming for the first time!" a woman's voice cooed. "Wasn't he just adorable? I mean, yes, he's drowning, but he's drowning adorably!"

Shadow's chuckle was soft. "Yes, ma'am, very adorable indeed," he laughed. His crimson eyes were locked on the photo album. He golden tan lips were set in a smirk as he looked up at his azure lover, his ruby eyes sparkling. "Welcome home, Sonic. Your mother met me at the door, much to my surprise, with her husband trailing behind. They came for your birthday, to celebrate," he said gently. Though his face was cool and emotionless, his eyes were laughing.

Sonic's face went beet red. "Mom!" he cried, racing forward and slamming the photo album shut. "Stop that!"

Aleena sat proudly on the couch, her purple fur radiant. Her hair was combed neatly, tucked behind her ears. She wore a light lavender dress and high heels, beaming at her son. Jules' blue fur was just like Sonic's, except for that one brown bang. He smiled with an embarrassed pink blush tinting his cheeks.

"Sorry, son," he sighed. "Your mother just wouldn't sit still. 'My baby, my baby! We have to see him, he was born this very day!'" he mocked in a girlish squeal.

Aleena grimaced and flicked him on the nose. "I was not like that!" she growled, turning to Sonic. "I wanted to wish you a happy Birthday baby," she squealed, throwing her arms around her boy in a death grip. "It's been far too long!"

"Mom!" Sonic groaned, his cheeks burning. "Not in front of Shads!"

Shadow grimaced at the nickname. "She was showing me a few photos, Sonic. Aleena, would you care to show me that photo of Sonic at two months, please?"

"Of course, dear!" she gushed. Sonic sat down on the couch, scowling as he refused to lift his feet from the cover of the album. She gave up, sitting back on the couch, admiring Shadow. "Well, I would have liked Sonic to be with a girl, but you're all right."

Jules muttered, "Dear, that is quite rude…"

She ignored him. "You're strong enough to protect him, this boy has such a thick skull…"

"Mom. Stop. Talking. About. Me," the teen growled. He wouldn't meet Shadow's eyes, embarrassed at how Shadow's shoulders bounced up and down – he was laughing at him. Could this day get any worse?

"We'll stay down here, Sonic," Jules sighed. "You go upstairs. Shadow said he had his gifts for you up there. I'll try to contain- I mean, entertain your mother. Enjoy yourselves, you two."

"But not too much!" his mother cried protectively, glaring at Shadow.

Shadow just snickered, wrapping an arm around Sonic's waist and guiding him up the stairs. He leaned down, his lips at Sonic's ear. "Your mother doesn't seem to like me."

Sonic rolled his emerald eyes. "My mom doesn't like anyone other than our family or Michael Jackson. Don't take it to heart."

Shadow opened the door quietly, steering Sonic to the bed. Sonic looked up, confused, as Shadow brought over a small box. Inside sat a small photo of Sonic and Shadow, smiling off into the distance. Somebody had taken the photo when they weren't looking.

And underneath it was a small coupon for chilidogs.

"I love it!" Sonic announced. "Where'd ya get the photo?"

Shadow shrugged. "Fangirl."

Sonic nodded, smiling from ear to ear. "This is great!" he laughed. He and Shadow had announced they were getting married a few weeks ago (Happy Anniversary) and anything Shadow did made Sonic more than happy.

Sonic kissed Shadow's cheek. "You're the best. Love you."

"Well, you may not love me in a second…" Shadow said with a guilty smirk.

"Why?" Sonic asked. "What'd ya do?"

"I, uh… asked your parents to stay for the next week."

Sonic paled. "You didn't… he gasped. Shadow nodded, frowning. Sonic plopped onto the bed, throwing the covers over his head. "They'll embarrass me to death, Shads," he groaned.

Shadow smirked sheepishly. "Well, they seemed so happy to see you…"

Sonic groaned, sitting up. "You owe me," he said bluntly. He blinked, watching Shadow's face heat up. "Well, you do!"

Shadow sighed, leaning into Sonic's lips. "Anything you want, Sonic," he said softly. "I'm yours."

Sonic grinned. "Good. The minute ma and dad leave, you're mine," he said with a laugh. He leaned in, catching Shadow's lips.

SNAP

Sonic looked up, stunned, blinking a few times. Shadow looked dully at the doorway.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Aleena stood bashfully in the doorway, camera in hand. "Oh, hello, Sonic. I – um, well, think this will be a nice photo for the wedding album, don't you?"

A pillow was thrown right in her beet red face. "Get. Out," Sonic snarled.

"Aleena, darling, maybe we should leave them alone…"

"STAY OUT OF THIS JULES!" she shrieked, throwing the pillow in his face. He stumbled backwards, over his feet, and then down the stairs.

"Ah! Oh! OUCH! WHY IS THERE A NEEDLE ON THE STEP? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Aleena met Sonic's glare with her own. "I just wanted to see my baby," she sighed.

"That's great and all, ma, but I honestly have had enough of you to last a lifetime. So… bye," he grumbled awkwardly.

Aleena had teary eyes as she walked over to hug him goodbye. She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug as Jules managed to claw himself back up the stairs. Sonic hugged her back, Shadow watching him with a smirk.

SNAP

"MOM!"


	2. Sis and Bro

After Sonic had promptly banished Aleena from the upstairs rooms, he told Shadow he was going into his own room to get a few things.

When he entered his room, he immediately went to the bed. Imagine his surprise when it moved. He picked up a metal softball bat, edging toward the bed. He poked it, saying, "Come out or get your brains beaten in!"

It moved.

Just as Sonic brought the bat down, a shaggy head of green quills popped up, getting clonked in the head.

"Ow! What'd I do?" Manic demanded, glowering at his older brother. "Oh, hey bro, nice wake up call." He rubbed his head, sitting up.

"Manic...?"

"That's my name," the younger brother said cheerily. "Don't wear it out, dude."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? Namely, MY BED?"

"Oh, that's an easy one bro," Manic said, lazily putting his arms behind his head as he lounged. "Ma and Dad brought me here. I was tired. And here was the bed!" he laughed, his tail wagging. "And I thought, well, nobody's sleeping here, so why not? Comfy too. Kind a smells like feet, so it's just like home," he said, wiggling into the sheets.

Sonic pulled him up. "YOU just came, right?"

"Along with mom and dad? Nah."

"Nah?"

"Nope," he said, his lips popping on the p. "Sonia came, too."

Sonic paled. "You're kidding, right? Tell me you're joking?"

Manic shook his lime green head. "Nuh-uh. She came alright. She tried to eat my burger on the way here, and threw my drumsticks out the window of the car. I had to get out and chase it for miles, man."

Sonic rolled his eyes. Typical Manic. But he began to panic quickly, Sonia was here.

"Now, payback for making me actually run," Manic said with a grin. He jumped up, pulling a bullhorn out of nowhere. "Page one of Sonia's diary! 'Dear Diary, I was out with Manic today. He's such a dork sometimes, but somehow manages to be friends with good looking guys. Wonder what would happen if he was gay like Sonic?' Hey – wait a sec! I am NOT a dork! And my 'friends' are stupid!" he huffed, flipping to the next page.

A piercing shriek was heard from upstairs. "MANIC!"

The green hedgehog snickered, running outside. "'I love that dress I saw today, but it looks really tight on me. I'm afraid mom and dad will think I look like a hooker or something.' Bahahahaha! This is great! My sister's a slut! 'Anyway, my idiot brother tried to follow me into the bra store. He came in when I was in the dressing room, and started talking to the girl at the register. When I was yelling at him to knock it off, he came in, stole my shirt, and ran out. I chased after him, following him to the heart of the mall before realizing I was out in public with no shirt on. Just a lacey bra!'"

Manic could hardly stand up, he was laughing so hard. Tears streamed down his rosy cheeks.

When Sonia ran out, it looked like a horror scene. Her orchid hair flying, black eyes flashing, she shrieked, the house looking more like fire.

Manic paled and stood up, before bolting down the street. "'I sometimes wish Shadow wasn't gay. He's sorta cute! Ugh, Knuckles is already taken! When will I get a spot in this romance line?' Holy cow, sis! You're girlier than I thought!" he crowed.

Five seconds later, Sonia tackled him to the ground, his hands in a death grip behind his back, her foot planted firmly in his back. She snarled, one hand shoving his face into the ground.

While Manic was screaming in pain, Sonia relishing in it, Aleena was cooing over her children, thinking they were just playing around as she took photos. Sonia's eyes showed that she was Manic's slow and painful bloody demise.

SNAP

Sonic groaned, running back into the house. Shadow was chuckling softly as he watched Aleena yell at Jules to back off, that this was just a spat between the two.

Sonic grimaced, hugging Shadow from behind. "They're never going to leave," he groaned. "I hate my family!"

"They'll leave soon enough," Shadow said, softly pressing his lips to Sonic's ear. "Then we'll be alone…"

"Yeah," Sonic sighed. "That would be nice…"

The door began to knock.


	3. Party Crashers

"NOW who is it?" Sonic growled, jumping to his feet before stalking over to the door.

"What the... why are you guys here?" he demanded.

A small black fox was standing next to a grey wolf with stormy blue eyes. They smiled. "Well, the author ran out of ideas for this story. So we were put in!" the fox said cheerily. "Think of us as your extended family. Or party crashers. Either works." Sticking her head in the house, her crimson eyes flashed. "Is that a wii? Awesome! I bet you have Just Dance, too!" she crowed, running into his home. She picked up a controller, challenging Manic – who was in a full body cast – to a dance off.

SNAP

A photo of Manic and Ronnie dancing to the death, hair flying.

Ash walked in, ducking underneath Sonic's arm. "Hey Shadow! Is that a lava lamp?" he cried, going over to admire it. He watched with huge blue eyes at the swirling pink globs floating in the purple liquid. He poked it.

CRACK, SNAP

A photo of Ash destroying yet another priceless item.

"Uh... that... WAS... a lava lamp..."

Sonic was five minutes away from a nervous breakdown. Just as he shut the door, he heard a yelp.

"Hey! That thing you slammed the door down on, yeah, that was my foot!"

Sonic looked up in surprise at the ebony wolf. Golden eyes glinted as his foot tapped impatiently. "So? Are you going to invite me in or just stare at me? Heellllloooo? Earth to Sonic."

Rhode Nightslash, head of the Dark Shape Shifters and troublemaker extraordinaire. He always made a mess wherever he went, leaving a trail of chaos behind him.

"Hello? You're still stepping on my foot!"

"Um, sorry," Sonic mumbled. He opened the door, though nearly face palmed. Why did he do that?

"You SO cheated, fox girl," Manic growled. "Again!" He was determined to beat her, no matter what it took. He even tried to stab Ronnie's foot with his crutch, which she easily avoided before sweeping his legs, making him fall while still keeping up with the beat.

"SONIC! Ash blew up my diary!" Sonia cried.

It was true. The grey wolf was staring, a dumbfounded look on his face, smoke billowing around him. He blinked in surprise, looking up at Sonia.

Sonia's eyes flashed angrily, her orchid hair standing straight up from the mini explosion. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides, staring in pure rage and hatred at Ash.

"Honey, are you friends with this delinquent?" Aleena asked, pointing at Rhode.

Rhode looked up, a mask of surprise on his scarred face. He grimaced at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Delinquent? Is this how you treat a guest, old lady?" he growled, putting his boots on the table as he leaned back in the chair.

"OLD LADY?" she shrieked, her purple hair flying. They both shot out of their seats, yelling and waving their arms, pointing fingers and shrieking.

Aleena and Rhode were battling to the death, Sonia beating poor Ash's head in, and Ronnie whooping Manic's ass at Just Dance. Jules was just holing his head, looking lost.

Suddenly, arms were winding around Sonic, bringing him close to another body. Looking up, he stared at crimson orbs – and it wasn't Ronnie.

"Hey you," Shadow murmured, pressing his lips to Sonic's ear softly.

Sonic purred, smiling up at Shadow. "Thank god… a normal person…" he moaned, turning around and hugging him. He buried his face into Shadow's chest fur, sagging into him, nearly crying. "They're all insane!" he sobbed.

Shadow rubbed Sonic's back soothingly. "Hey, I have good news."

"What?"

"A room for two at a hotel. Just us, okay?" he said softly, nuzzling Sonic's cheek. "No family, no friends."

Sonic stared up in shock. "Well?" he gasped. "What are we waiting for? Let's leave this hell hole!"

SNAP  
>Sonic and Shadow sharing a passionate kiss.<p>

SNAP

Sonic tugging Shadow's hand, leading him quickly to the door.

SNAP

Sonic and Shadow a blur, running away from the house. In the background, everyone still fighting.

SNAP

The heroes in the hotel, finally getting some well deserved rest.

THE END~

**Let me explain:**

**Rhode- 23 year old wolf, my character. Black fur, golden eyes, sarcastic most of the time, goofy, kindhearted, a shape shifter. For some reason, he's my most popular character. An artist, smokes, funny little wise ass.  
><strong>

**Rhode: Hey... I'm not that bad...**

**Ronnie: 16 year old fox, granddaughter of Raksha, part vampire, total goof. She's a total sweetheart, kind of stupid. She has crimson eyes, and long black hair with vibrant blue stripes. One of my first characters.**

**Ronnie: Roxie, look! A lamp! O3o  
><strong>

**Ash: 18 years old. Dating Rhode. A grey wolf with stormy blue eyes. Totally sweet, smart, always happy.**

**Ash: I broke the lamp, and Ronnie's crying. **

**They're all best friends. There.  
><strong>


End file.
